planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Speculation
Conflicting timelines in first two movies Conflicting timelines in first two movies There is some discrepency between information revealed in Planet of the Apes and information revealed in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. The chronological readout of the ship's log from Planet of the Apes indicates that Taylor returns to Earth in the year 3978. However, in Beneath the Planet of the Apes, Brent indicates that it is actually the year 3955. This date is again repeated by Doctor Zira in Escape from the Planet of the Apes while she is under the influence of the "Grape Juice Plus" truth serum. For the purpose of consistency, this website considers the original year, 3978, as authoritative, and all other date references as speculative. It is possible that the flight log in Brent's ship may have malfunctioned upon exceeding the 3955 mark, allowing for the possibility that he arrived back on Earth at relatively the same point in time that Taylor did. Taylor also tells Landon he is 2031 years old "give or take a decade", which would suggest the ship's logs aren't entirely reliable, and might help explain the 3955 vs 3978 debate. It is unknown how much time is supposed to take place between the first two movies, but it is safe to assume that several months (at least) has passed. There are several details that may account for this: :* Zira and Cornelius' reaction towards Brent, and their inquirires into Taylor's condition, suggests that a considerable amount of time may have passed since last they saw him. It is unlikely that they would have acted so concerned for his wellbeing if only a few days had passed. :* Secondly, Zira and Cornelius are now married and expecting their first child. In the first movie they were only engaged. Also, their relationship with Dr. Zaius appears to be more amicable in this one. At the close of Planet of the Apes, Zaius was prepared to charge each of them with treason, but in Beneath, he considers them the caretakers of society. While this in itself does not necessarily establish a prolonged passage of time, it would make sense that at least a few months worth of time had passed. :* Also, Taylor appears physically older in Beneath the Planet of the Apes than he did in the first movie. However, this can also be explained as a side-effect of the hardships of imprisonment, and does not necesarily constitute a prolonged passage of time. :* Vern4760 03:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) --> There is also the fact that those on the committee investigating the Icarus (Taylor's ship, not Brent's) in ''Escape from the Planet of the Apes ''discovered the year as 3955. But this could also be explained away as an error in data retrival methods. And to account for the date Zira saw ("395-something"), time could have started to regress just shortly before she noticed the time readout (shortly after she saw the result of the Alpha-Omega Bomb). And the ship's data recorder could have been affected in such away that it lost the record of a later time being reached. in the past, present or future, technology rarely works as it is intended, as anyone who has used any computer can confirm <-- Vern4760 03:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- Category:Miscellaneous